Coming to America
by J.Marie19
Summary: Sesshomaru wants to live his life his way but how can he when ancient traditions block his way. Given no other choice sesshomaru will make a decision to take his destiny in his own hands. Will he truly leave everything behind for a cold miserable human name Rin Yamota.(Set in modern times. I don't own the characters. Rated M for adult content and language. SessxOlderRin Enjoy)


Coming to America

Sesshomaru has always been the boss and rin the sweet, lovable secretary that melts his icy cold black heart. What happens when the tables are turn and it's sesshomaru who is the secretary to the most beautiful stubborn pig head ruthless boss on the Planet Rin Yamota. Fleeing from his excepted future sesshomaru wants to earn his place in the world on his own and find true love. But who would have thought his adventures would bring him to America.

Prologue

_X_X_X

The office was in a frenzy because the devil herself was on her way up. Everyone was in panic trying to get everything ready so the devil who wears parade wouldn't scream her head off. It had been a blissful two weeks without rin being there but it left no room for error. Rin Yamota was a perfectionist and if it didn't go her way it was the high way. All around the office people bumping into each other, tripping, falling you name it, but in the chaos, there was one who just didn't give a dame.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I sat my desk watching everyone run like chickens with their heads cut off as you humans say. I wasn't nervous or scared maybe a little irritated cause of the noise. I had just come back from my vacation with my boss Rin. Who is rin you might ask? Rin Yamota ahh she is the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She has this body that can make any man or demon in my case just fall his knees. She has the type of legs that you just want to climb. And her ass isn't too bad either I might say. Somedays I just like to look at her and imagine myself grabbing a handful and just squeezing that rump until she screams mercy. I started to daydream when my eyes caught site of my human.

'Damn', I mutter to myself as she walked out the elevator. I mean just look at her guys. Those big beautiful innocent hazel eyes are just charming. That cute button nose but let's not forget those soft perfect natural pink full lips. I bit my bottom lip just little as I seen her lick hers. I could see the sun shine it rays on her flawless skin as she passed it kind of gave her a natural glow. See that's what I love about rin. She doesn't need to cake on make-up to look beautiful she just is. I couldn't help but continue to stare at my goddess in human form. Plus, it wouldn't hurt that she's wearing my favorite outfit again. That Gucci black suite just…ahhh. That white blouse leaves everything to the imagination. My rin as I call her in secret doesn't believe in flaunting off her curves unless she needs to and that's VERY SELDOM.

As she continues to walk towards me I fall deeper into the illusion of making her my bitch. I just want to… Ah Fuck! Man, I can't even think straight when I'm in her presence. My rin is everything I ever wanted in a mate. She's smart, beautiful, cunning and most of all sweet and kindhearted. Yeah, she might look and act tough on the outside but within she's just a big softy. She's just liked any other woman who's been hurt: my rin is just trying to protect herself and her feelings again. But if you me all she need is a man to take control and give her a good…. NO GREAT FUCKING, and hey I'm just a demon to do that for her. Before I even realize what's going on rin stopped in front my desk. Those suck able lips of hers where saying something like "Blah…Blah… Maru…Blah Blah." I just couldn't make out the words because I was way too deep into my fantasies until she gave me that signature look of hers' that knocked me back into reality…

"HELLOOOO! Demon!" she screamed in my face as she snapped her fingers.

I instantly came to my senses and stood up from my chair and gulped because I was caught daydreaming again. Well it was about her but ole well. "Yes Mistress", I said lower than usual to gain her attention. She looked at me with those beautiful sinful eyes that just screamed for me to lay her down on my desk and just fuck her into a coma.

"Where's my coffee", she yelled. I look to my desk and seen her cup wasn't there. "I lefted it in your office on your desk my lady." I immediately walk to my left to enter a door which she followed me. As I stood with my hands behind my back I watch those hips sway side to side in a manner that made me instantly hard. I closed the door and allowed my eyes to wonder as she walked over to her desk to retrieve it. My rin wasn't hard to please when came to her coffee. She liked it with two creams and three sugars plus it had to be this imported french vanilla bean from France. I groan inwardly at her taste. It was just coffee why did I have to be so dame expensive it wasn't like it could make her taste sweeter or maybe it could. I saw my beloved turn to me as the cup came up to her lips and my gaze intensified.

"Maru," she said in that sweet voice. I turned my head suspiciously because I really didn't like her tone. "Come here please". Rin had smiled at it me making me nervous a tad bit. I held my head high and stopped in front of her.

"Yes." (splash... Great just great. My eyes closed instantly to protect themselves. After a few seconds I felt the content to open my eyes. I turn a little to spit) Mistress", I continued to finished my statement. My beloved rin threw her coffee in my face. Good thing it was cold. Oh shit! No wonder why she threw it in my face the dame thing was cold. Dammit I know I'm up shit creek without a paddle now.

"Next time make sure my coffee is hot you pathetic demon", rin yelled in my face. Even with her red bottoms on she still had to step on her tippy toes to reach me. The perks of being 6'5 sometimes. "Now get out my office and get me other one and if you fuck up this time I swear you will find yourself in the unemployment line faster than you can beat your meat."

'If you would beat my meat you wouldn't be up so tight', I thought. Now not only did I have to get her another coffee my shirt was soaked could this get any worse. I bow to her and turn on my heels for the door when that angry voice of hers stopped me. "You have sixty seconds or else".

Now I know I was in for it who could actually get somebody their imported coffee like that in less than sixty seconds. Who does she think I am…superman? But I didn't show my defiance I just exited the door an made my way to the shop across town using my demon speed with record timing too. I open the door to see her looking at her watch counting down. Good thing I always told the shop to have a fresh pot made just in case I have to come back in hurry like today. I placed the cup on her desk as she looked at me.

"Your coffee mistress".

"I can see that you dog", she answers me rudely. Rin grabbed for her cup swirling it around as she smelled the aroma. Taking a slow sip, she moaned. What I wouldn't give to hear her moan for me. "ahh, that's good coffee-" rin held out her right hand and dropped the cup in the trash. Did mention my beloved could be a true bitch. "-too bad I don't want it any more. Now where are the files for the new seductive collection for the spring premiere."

I walk over to her filing cabinet and place them on her desk. My rin pulled out her glasses and bite into the handle just for second before actually putting them on. I say nothing as she lifted her legs to make them fall upon the desk. I swallowed thickly because her nicely oiled legs started to rub together causing my demon who just couldn't and wouldn't shut up.

 ** _'Dame we sho' know how to pick them don't we'._**

I growl causing rin to look up from the file to gaze at me. Those frames always made her look extra cute.

"Why are you still in my sight demon?" she questioned me.

"You haven't dismissed me yet my lady." I saw rin motion her hand to the door allowing me to leave but I stop hearing her voice.

"I assume the vacation hasn't fried all those brains cell of yours yet". I didn't answer her because I knew her game. "Humm well get the Johansson files ready we have a board meeting to attend to this afternoon and I won't be put off because you want to be lazy demon and Maru", I turn my head over my right shoulder but I still didn't say a word. "Happy Anniversary" I smiled at my rin for remembering. "Now get your ass out of here and do some work"

I left my beloved office and leaned on the door. My rin wasn't so bad at times. Like I said before she might have been a hard ass in the street but behind closed doors, she was a sweet little pussy cat.

You might be wondering why she said that earlier well my good people five years ago I walked into the office and got hired on the spot. Yep I been working that long for her and it wasn't easy with the upbringing I had too. Let's just say if my rin realized who I really was it wouldn't be good. For several reason really but none more importantly than lying to her. And that's exactly what I was doing. I've been lying to my beloved about my identity for five long years. If she knew who I really was it would just break her heart. Who would have thought a Prince of Japan would be working as a secretary? No-one I tell you. To Rin I am just a half demon with a black hair and brown eyes with bronze skin. I'm not this sex god walking around with broad shoulders and handsome features I'm just an average joe.

Holding the pendent necklace between my fingers that conceals my true identity I sighed. Not only was it the fifth anniversary of me working for Yamota industries but it's been that long that I denounce my title. Not really denounce it I just chose to follow a different path and for good reason. I was being force to marry and have pups within a year. The Demoness my father and mother wanted me to marry was beautiful. Kagura was her name and she was pure blooded wind demoness of the spider clan from the south. She and I have been betrothed to each other since her birth and now that she's finally come of age it was time to fulfill the binding contract but I couldn't go thru it. It was something about her. In my heart I knew she loved me because the power I would have over the world and that's all I need was mate who was out to kill me in my sleep and bring chaos and hell on earth in my stead. No, the woman I would marry would be everything I ever wanted and she would love me for me and not because the material things I could offer her. As I continued to think about the choice, I made years ago I failed to realize that I was in the present and not the past and learnt that lesson the hard way.

The door I was leaning on swung opened and there I was like a limp noddle on the floor. My head hit the carpet hard too but oh was it a nice sight. My rin legs were parted and I got a clear shot of those lower lips covered by some black lace panties. I immediately close my eyes to avoid the shock of her but I still saw everything and it wasn't the first time either.

"Day dreaming again are we," I heard my rin huff and puff. Some days I wonder how she can put up with me and my day dreaming but at least she doesn't know it's about her. "Get off your lazy demon ass and get the Johansson files."

"Yes Ma'am", I did a front flip and turn to her. I could see she was annoyed with me. Rin all ways hated it when I did my 'EXCERISES' in the office. Not that I could blame her last time I did flip my shirt buttons popped off and to tell you the truth I was a little prideful seeing how rin was gawking over my body. Boy I couldn't stop smiling that day. I rushed over to my files and hand the folder she was asking for before I received a slammed door in my face as a thank you.

One of these day's my rin was going to push me to the edge and my inner demon was going to do something drastic too. I just hope that my punishment wouldn't be to brutal. Hopefully, it would have a hold a lot pleasure.

(End of Sesshomaru POV)

Little did the demon male know that today would be the start of his untimely demise….

Wait a minuet I'm getting ahead of myself lets go back to what happened before this day to show you how sesshomaru prince of the west came to America.

IT ALL STARTED FIVE YEARS AGO…

* * *

Key Notes( for those who might asked)

Sesshomaru will be know as Maru to Rin and everyone else in America...

And is inner demon THOUGHTS will be written in BOLD, UNDERLINE AND OR ITALIC

plus I will change certain aspect to fit my needs for the story too.

Let me know what you think but please leave constructive criticism!

Until then I'll be writing.. Read you later lol


End file.
